The invention relates to an apparatus for arresting the rotary tower of a bale opening device wherein the tower is pivotally supported about 180 degrees. A cantilevered arm which accommodates reduction elements and reciprocates along a row of bales is provided on at least one side of the tower. Stops are provided for limiting the rotational movement of the tower while the motor causing the rotation of the tower is controlled by limit switches.
In case of bale opening devices of the foregoing type, the rotary part of the tower is loaded relatively heavily in weight by the cantilevered arm or arms offset by 180 degrees. The arm or arms accommodate the reducing means, e.g. two milling rolls or the like, and the acceleration and retardation forces developing during the swivel movement and stopping of the tower are relatively high. For this purpose, a swivel drive having a relatively high transmission ratio is provided. for stopping the rotary tower upon a swivel movement, it has been known to use blocking means such as bolts dropping into a hole, retaining claws, etc. The positioning of the rotary tower at a stop point must be exact to ensure that it is free from play. Due to a longer service life, the blocking means are subjected to wear, e.g. by contamination, with a resultant increased play. An unfavorable influence is produced on the position of the rotary tower with respect to the carriage by which it is supported, and on the operation of the cantilevered arm containing the milling means. An exact lowering of the cantilevered arm and a perfect operation of the opening means is no longer ensured. Repairs are required on account of susceptibility to wear, and due to which the equipment must often be put out of action.
Accordingly, an object of the invention, in connection with the arresting of the rotary tower upon the swivel movement, is to render ineffective the unavoidable play concerning the braking assembly in the driving system and in the transmission members so that the rotary tower, including the cantilevered arm accommodating the reduction means, pivots between backlash-free positions during operation that are maintained.